thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak Martins
'''Name: '''Cloak Martins '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''14 (10 or 11 if there's no 14) '''Gender: '''Male '''Weapon: '''Cloak, Dagger '''Appearance: '''Cloak has brown hair. His hair is somewhat straight, and while most strands don't reach his neck, two thick bundles of black hair go down to his waist. He has bright white eyes, in contrast to the rest of his body. He is not very well fed, but is tall for his age. He also has big muscles, due to his training. (Also, even though you can't see the brown in his lunaii, he has brown hair. It's only not visible due to his cloak.) '''Strengths/skills: '''Brave, Camouflage '''Weaknesses: '''Can't Climb '''Personality: '''Cloak is a glum, not very optimistic, and trustworthy guy. He'll take your plans and carry them out, but he might have a bad feeling about it. When you meet him, it also becomes pretty clear that he mainly cares about his brother, Dagger. He's tough, and ready and willing to do anything to reunite with Dagger. That includes killing weak foes. Despite this, however, he's nice, and will ally nine times out of ten. Partly because he'll be able to ambush them and get one step closer to Dagger. Hey, nobody's perfect. '''Backstory/history: '''Cloak was born into the mysterious District 14, the district having recently been created. He was a pretty normal child - until his brother, Dagger, was born. The two became an inseparable pair, and when Cloak was eight and Dagger seven, vowed to volunteer for the other if one was reaped. They spent long hours in the weapons shack, weapons being District 14's area of expertise, training with the new weapons before they were sent to the Capitol. They were testers, in essence. The constant training made the two quite strong, although they still preferred the simple cloak and dagger. Cloak's dad encouraged the two to train even harder for the possibility of being reaped, due to 14's small size. He did not know about the vow the two had made. Following their father's wishes, they trained even harder, occasionally spending the night at the weapons shack. However, no amount of training could save Cloak from the little slip in the escort's hands. She read out the Dagger's name. Dagger Martins. Without a second thought, Cloak volunteered. His father was shocked at Cloak's noble sacrifice. After the reapings, Cloak said goodbye to his family, and struck up a new vow - that he would return home at any cost. '''Interview Angle: '''Cloak will tell the interviewer a little about his history, specifically about the vows he's made. He'll also tell the interviewer - and the audience - about how tough life in a newly minted District is, and how he felt no surprise at Dagger's selection, due to the tiny population. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Cloak will rush off his pedestal and grab the nearest weapon to him, he's not picky. Then he'll go off into the forest with his allies (if he has any) and will track down several of the tributes who ran off at the bloodbath to cull the herd. '''Games Strategy: '''After the first day, Cloak and his allies, if applicable, will lurk around the edge of the arena. When there's eight tributes left if he has allies, and five if he doesn't, he'll betray any allies he has left and will kill them, before heading to the Cornucopia and attempting to overpower his enemies. '''Height: '''6'1 '''Fears: '''Cloak only has one fear - that of Dagger being in mortal danger. If you trick him using this, he'll fall hook, line, and sinker for it, telling you to kill him in exchange for Dagger's life. If there's a trap that tricks him, he'll thrash about, trying desperately to find Dagger, with no regard for his own safety. '''Alliance: '''Cloak, as I said before, isn't picky. He'll ally with anyone who approaches him for an alliance, except for the careers. The only reason he does this is because he knows that anyone who wants to ally with him that's not a career will likely get killed by his ambush pretty quickly. '''Token: '''A picture of him and Dagger with their family, with himself and Dagger holding a cloak and dagger, respectively. Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:EndlessVoid0's Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 14